Cyberchase: Matt's Crush
by Matt's Girlfriend
Summary: A new kid is added into the Cybersquad! Hacker mocked! Matt studdering! What's next? Matt and the new kid dating? A Cyberchase fanfic.
1. The New Girl and The Matt

Cyberchase:Matt's Crush  
  
Chapter Three:The Big Date in Cyberspace  
  
  
At the CyberSquad HQ...  
  
Jackie:YOU WHAT?  
  
Inez:You mean?  
  
Matt:Yes,I did it! I finally did it!  
  
Inez:Yes?  
  
Matt:Yep! I asked Madolyn out for a date...and she said yes!  
  
Jackie:Congrats!  
  
Inez:Seems like you got some sorta magic charm on her,since you got her outta that rut with the Dead Arab.US problem without knowing what the site's function was!  
  
Jackie:Yeah,so where's the date going to be?  
  
Matt:She and I both agreed...we're going to R-Fair City!  
  
Inez:Cool!  
  
Matt:And the date's tonight! Better get ready...don't wanna be too slow...  
  
  
  
At R-Fair City...  
  
Madolyn:This cybersite is really neat,Matt!  
*3rd stage CLEARED!*  
Madolyn:Matt,did you actually BEAT Dance Dance Revolution on the Sick level?  
Matt(panting):Yep...*pant*...I did...*pant*...*wheew!*...Besides,they don't call me "R-Fair Thins" because I only weigh 95 pounds!  
Madolyn:Uh-huh...hey,look over there!  
  
*points to sign that says Cyber Musicians on Stage-Tonight's Cyberband:Creed.*  
  
Matt:Aww,but I don't want to listen to pop music right now,even Will Smith,because this date is supposed to be romantic,right?  
Madolyn:No,Matt,They're ending the song,One Last Breath right now! They might be able to play "My Sacrifice",one of my favorite Creed songs from their album,Weathered!  
Matt:What's so romatic about that?  
Madolyn:You'll see once we get into the tent...*pulls Matt by the arm into the tent*  
  
Madolyn was right...A cyber-simulation of Creed was about to play "My Sacrifice" at that time.  
  
Madolyn:Come on,start dancing! And not Dance Dance Revolution style,the song's beat isn't the same as "Boom Boom Dollar" or "Go Godzilla Go!".  
Matt:Um,I think you mean Para Para Paradise when you talk about "Go Godzilla Go!".  
Madolyn:Please,it's starting!  
  
  
Hello,my friend,we meet again  
It's been a while,where should we   
begin...feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again...  
  
  
Epilogue:Matt and Madolyn,that day forward have been happily dating ever since...Madolyn has proven to be a valuble member to the group when they need help with codes and cyphers,but not much helpful when it comes to actual math and can do karate pretty well,too,since she taught herself ALL the moves,except how to slice a wooden board in half with her hand and THAT comes in handy,too when using conventional mathmatic skills fail and you need to bust down a door  
really quickly! She also discovered a long,lost Cybersite called SummerSnow Planet,where two regions of the cybersite are both snowy and sunny with evergreens and palm trees and now,the Cybersite's hits are booming,now that  
more cybersurfers and snowboarders have come into the area to,well,surf and snowboard! The cybersquad also learned a thing about SummerSnow Planet...the atmosphere will heal itself very quickly if attacked by Evil Spammer X(which will be seen in a future Cyberchase fanfic) or (the)Hacker trys to take over the Cybersite. How cool is that?  
  
Don't worry! Madolyn will be in other Cyberchase fanfics soon,including Cyberchase:A Good Deed for Delete(Dedicated to Margo Hopper aka Grand High Idol,Delete's Numero Uno Fan,totally!),so,join us next time for the further adventures of Matt,Jackie,Inez,Digit and the new fancharacter and Matt fangirl,Madolyn on Cyberchase! Now showing in Miscellanious Cartoons! See you then! 


	2. The Sickest Website

Cyberchase:Matt's Crush  
  
Chapter Three:The Big Date in Cyberspace  
  
  
At the CyberSquad HQ...  
  
Jackie:YOU WHAT?  
  
Inez:You mean?  
  
Matt:Yes,I did it! I finally did it!  
  
Inez:Yes?  
  
Matt:Yep! I asked Madolyn out for a date...and she said yes!  
  
Jackie:Congrats!  
  
Inez:Seems like you got some sorta magic charm on her,since you got her outta that rut with the Dead Arab.US problem without knowing what the site's function was!  
  
Jackie:Yeah,so where's the date going to be?  
  
Matt:She and I both agreed...we're going to R-Fair City!  
  
Inez:Cool!  
  
Matt:And the date's tonight! Better get ready...don't wanna be too slow...  
  
  
  
At R-Fair City...  
  
Madolyn:This cybersite is really neat,Matt!  
*3rd stage CLEARED!*  
Madolyn:Matt,did you actually BEAT Dance Dance Revolution on the Sick level?  
Matt(panting):Yep...*pant*...I did...*pant*...*wheew!*...Besides,they don't call me "R-Fair Thins" because I only weigh 95 pounds!  
Madolyn:Uh-huh...hey,look over there!  
  
*points to sign that says Cyber Musicians on Stage-Tonight's Cyberband:Creed.*  
  
Matt:Aww,but I don't want to listen to pop music right now,even Will Smith,because this date is supposed to be romantic,right?  
Madolyn:No,Matt,They're ending the song,One Last Breath right now! They might be able to play "My Sacrifice",one of my favorite Creed songs from their album,Weathered!  
Matt:What's so romatic about that?  
Madolyn:You'll see once we get into the tent...*pulls Matt by the arm into the tent*  
  
Madolyn was right...A cyber-simulation of Creed was about to play "My Sacrifice" at that time.  
  
Madolyn:Come on,start dancing! And not Dance Dance Revolution style,the song's beat isn't the same as "Boom Boom Dollar" or "Go Godzilla Go!".  
Matt:Um,I think you mean Para Para Paradise when you talk about "Go Godzilla Go!".  
Madolyn:Please,it's starting!  
  
  
Hello,my friend,we meet again  
It's been a while,where should we   
begin...feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again...  
  
  
Epilogue:Matt and Madolyn,that day forward have been happily dating ever since...Madolyn has proven to be a valuble member to the group when they need help with codes and cyphers,but not much helpful when it comes to actual math and can do karate pretty well,too,since she taught herself ALL the moves,except how to slice a wooden board in half with her hand and THAT comes in handy,too when using conventional mathmatic skills fail and you need to bust down a door  
really quickly! She also discovered a long,lost Cybersite called SummerSnow Planet,where two regions of the cybersite are both snowy and sunny with evergreens and palm trees and now,the Cybersite's hits are booming,now that  
more cybersurfers and snowboarders have come into the area to,well,surf and snowboard! The cybersquad also learned a thing about SummerSnow Planet...the atmosphere will heal itself very quickly if attacked by Evil Spammer X(which will be seen in a future Cyberchase fanfic) or (the)Hacker trys to take over the Cybersite. How cool is that?  
  
Don't worry! Madolyn will be in other Cyberchase fanfics soon,including Cyberchase:A Good Deed for Delete(Dedicated to Margo Hopper aka Grand High Idol,Delete's Numero Uno Fan,totally!),so,join us next time for the further adventures of Matt,Jackie,Inez,Digit and the new fancharacter and Matt fangirl,Madolyn on Cyberchase! Now showing in Miscellanious Cartoons! See you then! 


	3. The Great Date in Cyberspace

Cyberchase:Matt's Crush  
  
Chapter Three:The Big Date in Cyberspace  
  
  
At the CyberSquad HQ...  
  
Jackie:YOU WHAT?  
  
Inez:You mean?  
  
Matt:Yes,I did it! I finally did it!  
  
Inez:Yes?  
  
Matt:Yep! I asked Madolyn out for a date...and she said yes!  
  
Jackie:Congrats!  
  
Inez:Seems like you got some sorta magic charm on her,since you got her outta that rut with the Dead Arab.US problem without knowing what the site's function was!  
  
Jackie:Yeah,so where's the date going to be?  
  
Matt:She and I both agreed...we're going to R-Fair City!  
  
Inez:Cool!  
  
Matt:And the date's tonight! Better get ready...don't wanna be too slow...  
  
  
  
At R-Fair City...  
  
Madolyn:This cybersite is really neat,Matt!  
*3rd stage CLEARED!* in  
an is  
Madolyn:Matt,did you actually BEAT Dance Dance Revolution on the Sick level?  
Matt(panting):Yep...*pant*...I did...*pant*...*wheew!*...Besides,they don't call me "R-Fair Thins" because I only weigh 95 pounds!  
Madolyn:Uh-huh...hey,look over there!  
  
*points to sign that says Cyber Musicians on Stage-Tonight's Cyberband:Creed.*  
  
Matt:Aww,but I don't want to listen to pop music right now,even Will Smith,because this date is supposed to be romantic,right?  
Madolyn:No,Matt,They're ending the song,One Last Breath right now! They might be able to play "My Sacrifice",one of my favorite Creed songs from their album,Weathered!  
Matt:What's so romatic about that?  
Madolyn:You'll see once we get into the tent...*pulls Matt by the arm into the tent*  
  
Madolyn was right...A cyber-simulation of Creed was about to play "My Sacrifice" at that time.  
  
Madolyn:Come on,start dancing! And not Dance Dance Revolution style,the song's beat isn't the same as "Boom Boom Dollar" or "Go Godzilla Go!".  
Matt:Um,I think you mean Para Para Paradise when you talk about "Go Godzilla Go!".  
Madolyn:Please,it's starting!  
  
  
Hello,my friend,we meet again  
It's been a while,where should we   
begin...feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again...  
  
  
Epilogue:Matt and Madolyn,that day forward have been happily dating ever since...Madolyn has proven to be a valuble member to the group when they need help with codes and cyphers,but not much helpful when it comes to actual math and can do karate pretty well,too,  
Since she taught herself ALL the moves,except how to slice a wooden board in half with her hand and THAT comes in handy,too when using conventional mathmatic skills fail and you need to bust down a door  
really quickly! She also discovered a long,lost Cybersite called SummerSnow Planet,where two regions of the cybersite are both snowy and sunny with evergreens and palm trees and now,the Cybersite's hits are booming,now that  
more cybersurfers and snowboarders have come into the area to,well,surf and snowboard! The cybersquad also learned a thing about SummerSnow Plant...  
the atmosphere will heal itself very quickly if attacked by Evil Spammer X(which will be seen in a future Cyberchase fanfic) or (the)Hacker trys to take over the Cybersite.  
How cool is that?  
  
Don't worry! Madolyn will be in other Cyberchase fanfics soon,including Cyberchase:A Good Deed for Delete(Dedicated to Margo Hopper aka Grand High Idol,Delete's Numero Uno Fan,totally!),so  
Join us next time for the further adventures of Matt,Jackie,Inez,Digit and the new fancharacter and Matt fangirl,Madolyn on Cyberchase! Now showing in Miscellanious Cartoons! See you then! 


End file.
